Love Is A Horrible Thing
by BritaChica
Summary: One sided Stark/Rygel, two sided Rygel/Chiana. Rygel wonders if Stark knows about him and Chiana.
1. Stark's thoughts

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Thoughts of Stark over how he feels about Rygel. 

Warning: This fic contains slash. That means members of the same sex together. (This fic contains nothing graphic but has male liking male.) If this is not to your taste then please go away now. 

Disclaimer: I own the bar. Farscape belongs to whoever owns it (I forgot). I do not own it though so don't sue me. 

There wasn't too many people in the bar. It was late. That was why. I don't care. I ordered another Raslack (sp?), Chiana was right. It was good for taking your thoughts of your troubles. Just not good enough. 

"I'm sorry. We've closed. You'll have to leave." The bartender said to me. 

"I'm not leaving." 

"Yeah you are." He said. The next thing I knew I had been thrown out of the bar and into the streets of this pathetic comerce planet. 

It was dark. I didn't care. 

It was raining. I didn't care. 

It was dangerous. I didn't care. 

I didn't care for much anymore. 

I hadn't for ages. I think that I might have forgotten how. 

Everyone aboard Talyn recons that I'm upset over Zhaan, they don't know the real reason why I'm acting like this. 

A while ago I didn't even know why I was acting like this. 

I know now though. 

I'm in love. 

With Dominar Rygel 16th. 

Pathetic I know but I suppose that I am a pathetic kind of person. 

I can't stop thinking of him. 

I want him to notice me every solar day. 

I hate myself for being so stupid. 

I now have nowhere to go. 

Personally, I don't care. 

I take his barbs all the time, it pains me deep inside to be insulted by him. 

To have nothing good said about me. 

Nothing at all. 

I wake up in the morning. 

My head hurts. 

I drank too much. 

Crichton says that it is a hangover. 

I don't care anymore. 

Rygel says I'm a frelling idiot. 

I'm glad that he noticed me. Spoke to me even if it is not the words I want him to say. 

Crichton tells me him and Aeryn are together. He says that love is a wonderful thing. 

He's wrong. 

Love is a terrible thing. 

A/N: Well, what did you think? This is more depressing than I thought it would be and my fics aren't usually like this. This started out in my head as a cheerful fic but alas it was not to be. Anyway, please R/R. 


	2. Rygel's Nightmare.

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: It took me a while but I have written a sequel. Rygel's POV now. I point out here that I hadn't seen Fractures (which came on last night) when I write chapter one and this chapter has references to that annoying female Rygel (I don't know her name.) Please R/R. Oh and, for now, pretend that Stark didn't leave. 

Spoilers: Slight ones for Fractures. 

Disclaimers: I don't own Farscape. That belongs to the people/persons that do own it. That is not me. Please do not sue me. 

I don't know why they are all upset. It was I who was the biggest casualty. I almost got handed back to the peacekeepers by my one true love. She, a stupid solider and me, a dominar. If she wasn't already dead then I would have had her beaten and killed. 

Stupid people. 

Who cares about the Scarren or the Nebari. 

I am the one people should notice. 

The way they went on you'd think that Crichton was something special. 

They had two of him for frell's sake. 

They only have one of me. 

Do they notice me? 

No! 

Stupid idiots. 

I feel uneasy. 

I can tell why. 

That pathetic half-faced slave is staring at me again. 

He keeps doing this now. 

I don't like it. 

I want to throw him out of the nearest airlock. 

Flush him out into space. 

I laugh. 

If you think about it, it is a funny picture. 

My laughter is short lived. 

He is still staring at me. 

I rise my throne sled and make my way towards the door. 

Then he says something I would have given my throne up for him not to say. 

He really is Farbot. 

He says. 

I love you Rygel. 

A/N: This was originally going to be a one chapter fic but I think I'll continue it even past this chapter. Please Review. When you do (if you do) review, could you tell me what you think of the pairing D'Argo/Jool. Not for this fic but for a future one. One more note- chapter three will be back in Stark's POV again and should be up sooner than this one. 


	3. Stark's Hell.

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brtia*Chica 

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to write. I've been busy. A warning. This chapter has a few spoilers for 'Into The Lions Den Part One: Lambs To The Slaughter.' I think that people in the UK see the last few episodes before those in America. (Please tell me if this is true. We see the final two episodes over the next two Mondays.) That is why I warned about spoilers. So... Here is the new chapter and enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Please do not sue me. 

I don't know why I said it. 

I just did. 

I couldn't help it. 

His throne sled stopped in midair. 

Part of me wants to run away. 

A bigger part of me wants to remain where I am to learn fully what he thinks about me. 

So I stay. 

I wait for what seems like arns. 

It was only a few microts in reality. 

Only a few microts. 

Before he burst out laughing. 

It was at that point that he tore my heart into pieces. 

At that point that I left. 

I could still hear him laughing. 

I don't know if he was. 

Or weather it was my memory. 

I want to get off Moya 

I want to get back to the command carrier. 

Odd as that may sound. 

Crichton isn't talking. 

Not even to Aeryn. 

When I ask him what is wrong he ignores me. 

Tells me to leave him alone. 

I don't know what Scorpy told him when Crichton went in. 

After his assanation attempt. 

Killing him to get through to Scorpy. 

Through the Yensch bracelets. 

I would want Rygel to wear one. 

So he could feel all the pain he had loaded onto me. 

It only works for physical pain however. 

I feel like I am in physical pain. 

I am not hurt on the outside. 

I am on the inside. 

Life was easier when I was captured by Scorpius. 

Put in the Auror chair. 

Pretending to be crazy. 

I feel like I am crazy. 

Crazy in love at least. 

Everyone is talking around me. 

Talking about Scorpius loosing power. 

About the alliance between the Peacekeepers and the Luxans. 

They all avoid me. 

I don't care. 

There is only one thing that I care about. 

And that thing doesn't love me. 

A/N: Next chapter is Rygel's POV. If you haven't worked it out yet, the chapters go Stark then Rygel. In the next chapter Rygel decides to pretend he likes Stark to see how he reacts. Please Review. 

Quote: (By Pilot in Liars Guns And Money Part Three: Plan B.) I am thankful that you allowed Talyn to respond to **_HER_** mothers distress call. 


	4. Rygel's Plan

Love Is A Horrible Thing By Brita*Chica 

A/N: It took me a long time but here is the next chapter. I really want to write in the timeframe left after Dog With Two Bones but I don't think that that would be wise so this fic is in an official TF (Time Frezze.) If you want spoilers go read my fic Aftermath or almost any fic written by a UK resident since last Thursday. Anyway, Please Review this. 

Disclaimer: I own the plot (I don't think that anyone would even want to own it except me.) I do not own the rest of it. 

I don't see why he had to act so pathetic. 

All I did was laugh at him. 

It was funny though. 

The frelling idiot. 

It was then that the thought struck me. 

It was a funny thought. 

It might not have seemed funny to anyone else but the slave needed to be taught a lesson. 

Slaves do not 'love' dominars. 

That is just stupid logic. 

No it wasn't. 

It wasn't stupid logic. 

It wasn't logic at all. 

It was just stupid. 

I knew just how to teach him a lesson. 

I rode my throne sled out and went to find him. 

It didn't take long to find him. 

He tried to get away from me when I did though. 

I told him to wait. 

I said something to him then. 

The thing that would hopefully put my plan into play. 

I said. 

I love you as well Stark. 

Now I just had to wait and see if the idiot took the bait. 

And if he actually believed me. 

A/N: There, done it. This is NOT and I repeat **_NOT_** going to be a 'Rygel pretends to love Stark as a joke and then Stark finds out and then Rygel realises that he really does love Stark and goes on a quest to prove it and Stark finds that out and then they go off into the sunset' type fic. If this is what you were hoping for then I'm sorry. Please review. 


	5. Stark's Dream

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: One more review will get this fic to ten. If people are wondering the therey behind Stark/Rygel here it is: I think it was in the Infanate Possiblities two-parter, when Rygel got shot and Stark sewed him back together and he was going: 'you really do have three stomachs, and the tiniest heart I ever did see'. I should stop trying to explain now, I just realisesed that that reason makes little sense. 

Anyway, Alison. M. DOBELL commented on the title for the fic. As I said, this was originally going to be a one chaptered fic and I realised recently that I made a mistake in the first chapter, the last line in it reads 'Love Is A Terrible Thing' when it was suppossed to be 'Love Is A Horrible Thing'. 

Disclaimer: I own the fic. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to who owns them. 

I stared at him. 

Thinking about what he had just said. 

My head was spinning. 

A lot. 

He loved me? I looked at his face to see if his expression wavered. 

See if he was still laughing at me. 

I looked at his face and I saw that he loved me. 

"Why did you laugh at me?" I asked him. 

I wasn't doubting what he had said just now. 

I was just wondering. 

He said that he had just been shocked. 

That it was funny because he then knew that I felt the same way as him. 

Hearing him say that made me feel like the whole uncharted territories had stopped moving. 

I see him shudder slightly. 

I ask him if he is cold. 

If that is why he just shook. 

He said that it was. 

On the other hand, I didn't know if it was that the uncharted territories had stareted to spin out of control. 

Stop. 

Spin. 

Stop. 

Spin. 

Stop. 

Spin. 

I shake my head to stop repeating the words in my mind. 

Over and over again. 

Though I didn't mind. 

I was feeling too pleased to care. 

And too much in love. 

I think that he loves me as well. 

After he had laughed at me then I thought that it couldn't be true. 

It was true. 

Ture. 

True. 

True. 

I'm glad that I took the risk to tell him. 

A/N: Done. It's a short chapter I know but... Well, I don't realy have any excuse except that I wanted to get onto the Rygel POV again. I don't prefer writing in the point of view of Rygel more than the point of view of Stark but how the story was going... I'll just try to stop explaining that as well. Anyway, please Review. 


	6. Rygel's Humour

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Though I didn't write this in the last chapter: I was going to post the next chapter (this one) today at the latest. For you see, it is my two month anniversary on the site and I'm making a point of updating all my stories that I'm continuing with. Just like a month ago. So, here is chapter 6. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I own the fic. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own them. 

I had to try not to burst out laughing back there. 

It was a hilarious plan that I had formulated. 

The funniest part was that he had fallen for it. 

Now that I had left him to wander around talking to the voices in his head I could laugh. 

Crichton comes in. 

I try to stop laughing. 

Though it isn't really possible. 

I just have to think about the plan and I burst out laughing. 

What's up Sparky. Crichton asks me. 

I ask him what he wants and why he thinks that he has a right to go into other people's private places. 

He asks me why I'm laughing. 

I say that that is for me to know and for him to never find out. 

I almost told him what happened. 

What the plan was. 

Then I realised that he would probably only go and tell the Banik. 

So I didn't. 

He left. 

I slept for the night then. 

I'd continue with phrase two of the plan the next day. 


	7. Stark's Fear

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: This has taken a long time in getting updated but here is the new chapter. 

Disclaimer: Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own it. 

The next morning it was like all my world had been a ship caught in the Flax. 

Now though, it was like it had been freed. 

Free to roam the whole uncharted territories and come flying back to me. 

Free. 

Back. 

Free. 

Back. 

Free. 

Back. 

I have some fun playing around with the words. The by-product of many cycles in the Aurora chair. 

Then Crichton walks in. 

He asks me what is up. 

I tell him probably a couple of planets. 

He says that the correct answer is 'the sky'. 

There is no sky above me though. 

Everything is confusing. 

Free. 

Back. 

Flying. 

Free and flying back. 

I laugh. 

Crichton looks at me like I'm farbot. He shakes his head. 

What? I ask him. 

He says nothing and then comments on the fact that I was being just as weird as I normally was. 

He left, looking confused. 

Weird? 

Why am I weird? 

I am what I am. 

I'm me. 

So why am I weird. 

I don't think that I am weird. 

Rygel can't think that I am weird. 

If he likes me then he can't think that I am weird. 

Can he? 

Can he? 

Why am I asking noone. 

Noone never answers when you ask them. 

There is only one person I can ask. 

I make my way down to Rygel's quarters. 


	8. Rygel's Glee

Love Is A Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Rygel's POV chapter. Please review. 

Disclaimer: Anything that ends up being original belongs to me. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own them. 

I laugh. 

She laughs. 

It sounds good when she laughs. 

It always did. 

I almost told Crichton about my plan. 

That would have been a frelling huge mistake. 

He would have gone and told that slave. 

Which would have spoiled the whole plan. 

I could tell her though. 

Her who was called Chiana. 

A frelling tralk but an attractive frelling tralk. 

I heard someone outside. 

Did I though? 

Huh! A dominar couldn't even get any privacy in his own quarters. 

It was probably just someone passing by that I heard. 

Still though, I deserved my privacy. 

I was about to go bug Pilot and say so. 

Something happened instead. 

The frelling tralk... 

Kissed me!  


It shocked me for a moment but a dominar can't afford to be shocked. 

I smiled. 

She smiled. 

I heard the noise outside my quarters again. 

I also heard the sound of crying as someone ran somewhere. 

Whatever. 

I didn't care. 

I let the tralk kiss me again. 

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. 


	9. Stark's Sorrow

Love is a Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to those who own them. 

Chapter Nine: Stark's Sorrow

I can't believe what I just saw. 

It can't be. Can't be. Can't be. 

He wouldn't do this to me. 

It is just a trick- to try and make me think that he doesn't like me. 

Or possibly a test to see how much I really loved him. 

Maybe he was just humouring her. 

Then why did he smile so much. 

I don't get. 

Everything is spinning and stopping the wrong way round now. It is horrible. 

I can't get it out of my head. 

I miss him already. 

I am going to go and see him. 

No! 

If this is a test then I should try and complete it properly. Maybe he is trying to see how I would react if we were not together after being together. 

Maybe? 

That must be it. There is no other explanation. 

No other. 

If he loves me he wouldn't be kissing Chiana. 

So it must be a test. 

Then why did he smile so much for her? 

A/N: The next chapter should be longer and also updated sooner than this was. 


	10. Rygel's Mistake

Love is a Horrible Thing by Brita*Chica 

A/N: A very short chapter. 

Disclaimer: Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to those who own them. 

Chapter Ten: Rygel's Mistake

Not long after she left that pathetic slave showed up again. 

He stood there for a while, not saying anything. Causing my anger to build up. 

I shout at him to hurry up and say what he had come to say. 

He still didn't talk. 

I ignored him. If the idiot just wants to stand around doing nothing then that was fine by me. 

I closed the door to my quarters obviously. 

After a while I fell asleep. 

Dreamed. I don't usually dream. It was strange. 

About Chiana obviously. 

A very nice dream which also involved a lot of food. 

I probably spoke aloud in my dream. I tend to do that. I do not have enough dreams to practice being quiet with. 

Thankfully. 

Dreams are useless bits of floating thoughts. No need for them whatsoever. 

When I woke up I looked out of my quarters. The slave had disappeared. 

I remembered my dream. 

If he had heard me then he would have realised that the whole thing was a trick. 

Whatever. 

I went back to sleep. 


End file.
